052714doirryspor2
09:08 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:08 -- 09:09 GT: ~Doir.~ 09:09 GA: hi 09:09 GT: ~I am attempting to organize ʃome ʃort of get-together to try and ʃhow Beav that ʃhe iʃ not vʃeleʃʃ and we care abovt her and her contribvtionʃ to the team.~ 09:09 GA: youre not even on my team 09:09 GT: ~Can I covnt on yov to attend?~ 09:10 GA: um of course 09:10 GA: i wouldnt miss a party for the world 09:10 GT: ~There will be food, apparently.~ 09:10 GA: oh hell yes 09:10 GT: ~It'ʃ the only way to get Nate to come.~ 09:10 GA: whered i put my combs 09:10 GA: ah whatever 09:10 GA: what kinda food 09:11 GT: ~And really, I'm practically an honorary member at thiʃ point, what with all the thingʃ I've been involved with on thiʃ team.~ 09:11 GT: ~I'm...not ʃvre, yet.~ 09:11 GA: you dont even have food yet? 09:11 GA: dont worry, chef doir is on the case 09:11 GA: my mom taught me a thing or two about cooking 09:11 GA: mostly, that pans are good weapons 09:12 GT: ~Haha.~ 09:12 GT: ~I can covnt on yov for food, then?~ 09:12 GA: no 09:12 GT: ~Bvt yov jvʃt ʃaid yov were 'on the caʃe'.~ 09:12 GA: ... 09:13 GT: ~AND that yov 'knew a thing or two abovt cooking'.~ 09:13 GA: ....... 09:14 GT: ~The dotʃ aren't exactly helpfvl, Doir.~ 09:14 GA: what would i even cook 09:14 GT: ~Carrotʃ~ 09:14 GA: you dont cook carrots unless in a stew 09:14 GA: where am i gonna get carrots 09:14 GT: ~...Good point.~ 09:14 GA: i mean unless i stole them from the dersite palace kitchens 09:15 GT: ~That'ʃ an idea. How'ʃ yovr ʃneak?~ 09:15 GA: 0 09:15 GA: the dersite palace is far away dude 09:15 GA: dont worry though 09:15 GA: i stole plenty of stuff from beau's place 09:16 GT: ~How...typical.~ 09:16 GA: like earlier, the sprite guy told me to drop a sick beat 09:16 GA: so when it turned out that he wasnt gonna use my sick beat, i threw a beat on the ground 09:16 GT: ~Haha.~ 09:17 GA: anyway i dunno how to cook anything but stuff in chemical labs 09:17 GT: ~Raw carrotʃ ʃhovld be ʃvfficient, I think.~ 09:17 GA: if i had one i could make it a real fun party though 09:17 GT: ~I can imagine.~ 09:17 GT: ~Let'ʃ refrain from any exploʃionʃ, thovgh.~ 09:17 GT: ~WAIT!~ 09:18 GT: ~I've jvʃt had an EXCELLENT idea!~ 09:18 GA: hot pockets?? 09:18 GT: ~Carrot ʃTICKʃ!~ 09:18 GT: ~IT'ʃ PERFECT.~ 09:18 GA: carrot sticks? 09:18 GA: whats a carrot stick 09:18 GT: ~It'ʃ a carrot that haʃ been chopped into long ʃegmentʃ, thvʃ looking a bit like ʃtickʃ.~ 09:19 GA: all carrots look like sticks 09:19 GA: look ive got two carrots, an onion, a dirty beat, and some everclear 09:20 GA: and some shaving cream 09:20 GT: ~Cvt the carrotʃ into ʃtickʃ, and we'll be good, I think.~ 09:20 GA: i wonder if thats tasty? maybe i could pass it off as whipped cream 09:20 GT: ~Doir.~ 09:20 GT: ~We're attempting NOT to poiʃon the gveʃtʃ.~ 09:20 GA: alright ill make like two carrot sticks 09:20 GT: ~Doir...~ 09:21 GT: ~Chop the carrotʃ lengthwiʃe. both wayʃ. It'ʃ ʃimple.~ 09:21 GA: were you seriously banking on me being able to help you 09:22 GT: ~Yeʃ. I'm beginning to realize that may have been a fvtile hope, however...~ 09:22 GA: ive got my own heart though, maybe he can eat that 09:22 GT: ~Let'ʃ jvʃt ʃtick to carrotʃ, pleaʃe?~ 09:23 GA: okay but it looks like only nate is gonna get food 09:23 GA: ill go spend 5 seconds preparing this master dish 09:23 GA: see ya later 09:23 GT: ~Thank yov for the begrvdging help, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 09:23 GA: no problem 09:23 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 21:23 --